moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kanony Oświecenia
Tajemnicze Kanony Oświecenia to pismo, które stanowi podstawę niemal całego Imperium Nexusa. Opowiadają wiele rozmaitych rzeczy, o obaleniu złowrogich Bogów, o "wyzwoleniu" Pustki oraz o historii Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej, powstałej z niej Imperium oraz bohaterstwie wodza rewolucji, który stał się monarchą - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Wszystkie strony Zimnej Wojny trzymają co najmniej jeden egzemplarz u siebie, a to za sprawą wdrażanego podczas Wojny Miliona tak zwanego Pax Nexus. Wiele z ksiąg zniszczono, inne zaś postanowiono zatrzymać jako zdobycze, by następnie wystawić je w muzeach jako eksponaty. Niektórzy zachowali je również jako zdobycze wojenne. Z megafonów czy innych urządzeń do głośnego mówienia podczas defilad, parad wojskowych lub wydarzeń w ramach świąt Kanony Oświecenia są recytowane niczym święte pismo. Junkrzy recytują zapamiętane na pamięć zdania z tego tekstu kultury, by zasiać grozę w szeregach wroga, idąc wiernie na rozkaz i niosąc oświecenie nieprzerwanie. Jeśli ktoś zginie nie przestają recytować, albowiem jest to ich swego rodzaju okrzyk bojowy. W ramach podbudowy morale wśród Armii Imperialnej wybrane fragmenty Kanonów są recytowane, aby zagrzać braci i siostry w boju do walki, natomiast Zakonnicy często recytują je niczym zaklęcia ochronne. Historia Kanony Oświecenia stały się podstawą Imperium. Ponoć zostały spisane przez samego Arcturusa, jego poźniejszą żonę Ka-Cthirię, najbliższych przyjaciół oraz mentorów i uczniów. Ich spisanie nastąpiło, jak wynika z pierwszej rozmowy Przemka0980 z Taurysem Technetem, jeszcze przed powstaniem wszechświata wyspy Kraj. Pierwszy raz weszły do użytku po upadku Bogów i zniszczeniu Panteonu Nexusa. Dwanaście ksiąg zawierało historię obalenia chciwych bytów z Mrocznej Wieży, narodziny Imperium, genezę nazwania go Mrocznym, zmianę w wyniku wyzwolenia kolejnych kultur oraz zasadę działania Oświecenia. Wersetami z tego księgozbioru wielokrotnie pokrywano pancerze wspomagane, karabiny laserowe, tarcze energetyczne, łuki energetyczne, działa Tesli czy nawet całe czołgi i śmigłowce desantowe. To jest obecne również w sprzęcie używanym przez nie-imperialnych. Używanie tych maszyn za zgodą Imperium w jakiś anormalny sposób wprawia żołnierzy w nadludzką odwagę, inteligencję i wiele innych tego typu rzeczy, ale skierowanie Oświecenia przeciwko Oświeconym bez zgody imperialnej machiny wojennej kończy się lekką utratą zmysłów, krwawym szałem i przejściem w tajemniczy trans. Księgi Istnieje trzynaście Ksiąg, czyli tomów poświęconych tematyce Oświecenia. Pierwsze trzy to Księgi Historii Wyzwolenia, dwie następne to Księgi Bliźniacze, zaś szósta tak jak dwunasta Księgą Zrozumienia. Księgi siódma do dziewiątej to Księgi Zrozumienia Oświecenia, a trzy - Księgi Triumfu Oświecenia. Istnieje też ostatnia z ksiąg. Tak zwana Księga Zaginionych Praw jest trzynasta w kolejności. Była spisana wiele wieków po ukończeniu wszystkich dwunastu i definitywnie zmieniła ruch w taki, jaki śmiertelnicy znają teraz. Pierwsza Księga Pierwsza znana jest jako Księga Historii Rewolucji. Opowiada ona początki wieloświata, przejęcie władzy przez Panteon, plugawą działalność Bogów, dojście Arcturusa Lwowskiego jako Bezimiennego do rangi Arcywybrańca oraz zwrócenie się przeciw panom w chwili obiecanego dostąpienia do bycia jednym z nich i uwolnienia wszystkich od szkodliwego wpływu samozwańczych panów Nexusa, zajmując Mroczną Wieżę. Księga zawiera wiele dziejów z wczesnego życia monarchy oraz sekrety dojścia Bogów do władzy i Wybrańców, jacy stali się Arcywybrańcami oraz tych, jacy stali się Bogami. Wpajanymi w ramach tego wartościami są odwaga, prawda, cierpliwość, spryt i retoryka. Pierwsza Księga sprowadza się do jednego stwierdzenia: nie ma nad śmiertelnikami żadnej siły wyższej. To śmiertelnicy są panami swojego życia i śmierci i to oni decydują, jak wykorzystają swoje moce. Druga Druga Księga to tak zwana Księga Wyniesienia. Opowiada o skutkach Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej, dalszych losach Komitetu Rewolucyjnego, przekształcenia się w Imperium Nexusa oraz zmianę pod wpływem kolejnych kultur, które dołączały. Opowiada jak powstało Oświecenie oraz że światło nie oznacza wcale dobra, a mrok - zła. Pokazuje też jak Imperium Oświecenia stało się w mniemaniu ignorantów, separatystów i anarchistów Mrocznym Imperium oraz nakreśla serię wojen, które stały się Krucjatami - wojnami o być albo nie być Imperium z danym wrogiem. Opowiada też historię powstania Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej, Zakonów oraz organizacji badających i nadzorujących badania w tym Sabatów (kolegiów magicznych) i Inkwizycji (magopolicji). Wartości, jakie są wpajane w jej ramach to kontrola, władza, odpowiedzialność, honor i szacunek. Księga Wyniesienia pokazuje jak osiągnąć Oświecenie - poprzez kształtowanie ducha, samokontrolę, dbanie o honor, skupienie oraz szacunek do wszystkiego co otacza ascendenta. Pokazuje również klucze do otwarcia się na nią - kontrolę nad magią, inżynieryjny punkt widzenia naznaczony zaawansowaną technologią oraz wiara we własne możliwości zamiast zabobonów zwanych religiami. Trzecia Księga Trzecia, inaczej nazywana Księgą Prawdy, to zbiór historii ukazujących jak w wielu wypadkach mieszkańcy wieloświata uczynili dobro wykorzystując mroczne zaklęcia oraz jak w imieniu światłości mordowali tak zwanych niewiernych. Lwowski, medytując i poświęcając się badaniom nad Oświeceniem, odkrył że światło i cień to narzędzia takie same jak młot i kowadło. Mówi też o tak zwanych Kardynalnych Prawach Sił Nexusa, zbiorze prastarych praw mówiących na przykład, że magia istnieje by służyć śmiertelnikom jako pomoc, a nie by przejęła kontrolę nad nimi dzięki innym istotom rozumnym, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Bogów. To samo tyczy się: wiary, technologii, kultury i wielu innych rzeczy. Wyróżnia też yin i yang, obecnie w taoizmie elementy w postaci dobra i zła, zaznaczając że nie ma wyłącznie złego czy dobrego przedmiotu, osoby bądź siły, albowiem zależy to od punktu widzenia. Księga Prawdy ukazuje czym jest Oświecenie - racjonalnym ruchem dążącym do zakończenia ery używania wielu aspektów życia do zdobycia władzy. Celem Oświecenia jest przede wszystkim wyzbycie się takich cech jak pycha, arogancja, skąpstwo, rasizm bądź ignorancja, zaś kluczem do nastania złotej ery dla wszystkich są wiedza, równowaga, ciekawość, wolność, równość i altruizm. Czwarta Księga Czwarta to inaczej Księga Braterstwa. Opowiada o tym, jak Najjaśniejsze Imperium przestało być jedynym punktem rozgłaszania prawdy w postaci Oświecenia oraz powołało protektoraty - sojuszników, którzy dowiedli jako nie-imperialni swojej potęgi i możliwości, stając się czymś, co ignoranci nazwali wasalizacją imperialną. Pokazuje tez historię ich powstania - narodziny pierwszego z nich, późniejszą ewolucję, niepodległość w zamian za wieczysty sojusz polityczno-militarny z Imperium oraz zdrady, których się dopuścili co niektórzy, w wyniku czego stracili swoją niezależność w zamian za bycie członkami Imperium Mroku. Przedstawia też dalsze losy Lwowskiego i kolejne działania mające na celu modernizację Pustki, wówczas tak nazwanej za podszeptami wrogów Imperium i zwolenników Panteonu. Czwarta Księga tworzy zbiór opowiadań ukazujących monarchę Lwowskiego i jego działania mające na celu zniszczenie ostatnich śladów Bogów Nexusa oraz dalsze sukcesy, takie jak między innymi naprawę po Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej przeklętych terenów oraz jak w uznaniu zasług za przyjęcie Oświecenia dobrowolnie, wcześniejszą bohaterską walkę oraz znaczący wpływ na kultury imperialne rozmaite organizacje zostały protektoratami, mogąc żyć wedle swoich praw dzięki opiece z Nexus Centrum. Piąta Piąta Księga jest tak zwaną Księgą Poznania. To teksty, które otwierają tych, którzy już nauczyli się Oświecenia na drogę wyższego poziomu, a zatem oprócz poznania w sposób typowy dla Mieszkańców Imperium rozumieją teraz tak jak Obywatele. Nie kojarzą go tylko z racjonalistycznych ruchem pełnym sekularyzacji i malteizmu, który dąży do demokracji, tolerancji i jedności w ramach Imperium Nexusa, lecz w roli wielkiej wspólnoty, której manifestacją jest Więzozmysł, pozwalający na nawiązanie głębszej więzi z innymi Oświeconymi - nie tylko poprzez zrozumienie tego co mówią, w co wierzą oraz do czego dążą lecz także dzięki dobrowolnej wymianie zmysłów, idei i uczuć. Księga ta stanowi doskonały opis tego, jak powstał i rozwijał się Więzozmysł, jedna z fundamentalnych cech Imperium Nexusa, która pozwoliła mu osiągnąć całkowite zrozumienie Oświecenia. To właśnie dzięki temu tomowi Kanonów Oświecenia następuje przemiana prostego Mieszkańca, jaki podróżuje jedynie po swoim wszechświecie w istotę znacznie bardziej zaawansowaną, która rozumie znacznie więcej i może podróżować do innych wszechświatów, lecz jest wciąż ograniczona. Szósta Księgą Zrozumienia lub też Szósta Księga to zbiór kilku opowiadań ukazujących wewnętrzne działanie Imperium Nexusa, jak zwalczanie rasizmu, równe prawa, surowe kary dla łamiących je oraz inne tego typu zjawiska. Nakreślając mentalność, prawo, ogólnie panujące kultury oraz stosunki wewnątrz wielu społeczeństw ukazuje ona mimo wszystko Imperium Oświecenia w samych superlatywach - jako państwo wielorasowe, wielonarodowościowe, wielokulturowe oraz zróżnicowane nie tylko mentalnie, ale i rasowo. Ukazuje też jak skończyli Ci, co podnieśli rękę na najwyższe władze, jednocześnie pokazując rozsądek, sprawiedliwość i wyrozumiałość ze strony władzy i istot zamieszkujących terytoria czy też protektoraty. Dzięki Szóstej Księdze następuje w pewnym sensie wpojenie przymusowej mentalności w imperialnych obywatelach. Przez jej hasła nie widzą innej przyszłości jak dzięki Imperium Nexusa, natomiast ewentualne odłączenie lub nawet rozpad Najjaśniejszego Imperium skończyłby się powrotem anarchii, chaosu, terroru oraz wszelkich innych nieszczęść, z którymi postanowili skończyć, gdy tylko dołączyli do dzieła Arcturusa. Dzięki temu Imperium wyrabia sobie obraz obrońców słabych i wielbicieli wolności. Siódma Siódmą Księgą jest tak zwana Księga Moralności. Uczy ona, że nawet pomimo tych supermocy jakie mają Obywatele, pełni zrozumienia Oświecenia wśród Kombinatu oraz nieskończonych możliwości u Mieszkańców przedstawiciele tego supermocarstwa nie mogą robić sobie czego chcą, ponieważ nadmiar wolności prowadzi do anarchii, a jej niedobór - do rewolucji, która może zrodzić dyktaturę. Dlatego są trzy ważne cechy, jakie przedstawiciel ziem imperialnych winien przejawiać, a są to: honor, moralność i równowaga. Dzięki temu że Mieszkaniec poddaje się samokontroli zbliża się do Oświecenia, a dzięki staniu się Obywatelem wszystkie te trzy cechy są podtrzymywane, ponieważ wie iż jego modyfikacja oraz zbliżenie do głównej idei Imperium Nexusa pozwoliła mu ukazać, że jeżeli wszyscy robiliby co chcieli i nie było nad tym kontroli wszechświaty spotkałaby zagłada. Ten tom Kanonów Oświecenia stanowi zlepek kilku przykładowych historii, biografii oraz kronik, które mają na celu ukazanie niebezpieczeństwa jakie niesie brak Imperium oraz jego Oświecenia. Ci, co zrozumieją tą księgę szybko zorientują się jak niebezpieczni mogą być bez samokontroli. Dlatego Imperium Oświecenia nie tylko ich nie ogranicza, ale również daje wiele demokratycznych i liberalnych praw w zamian za jedną prostą zasadę - mieszkańcy muszą utrzymać wewnętrzną równowagę moralną i etyczną plus żyć zgodnie z prawem oraz budować własny kodeks moralny. Ósma Ósma Księga to tak zwana Księga Uniesienia. Czytający bądź słuchający ją są w stanie zrozumieć ciężar jaki spada na ich barkach w postaci nieśmiertelności, potęgi magicznej i technologicznej, siły Oświecenia, mocy Więzozmysłu oraz wyzbycia się własnych słabości. W zamian jednak muszą wyrzec się tak zwanych Pierwotnych Dzikości, to jest rzeczy które ograniczają ich pojmowanie świata. Do takich czynników zaliczają się: pijaństwo, uzależnienia, nadmierna seksualność, hedonizm, wiara w "bóstwa" oraz skąpstwo. Wyzbywając się takich rzeczy zaczynają rozumieć jedną rzecz - nic nie jest wieczne, a każda przyjemność to tylko ułuda. Przedstawiciele Mrocznego Imperium, jacy zrozumieją w pełni jej nauki zostają awansowani w nauce Oświecenia. Jednak mogą to być tylko Obywatele, dla Mieszkańców jeszcze nie jest to wystarczająco zrozumiałe i przekracza ich pojmowanie rzeczywistości. Ci z Obywateli, którzy zrozumieją Ósmą Księgę stają się przedstawicielami Kombinatu - najwyżej postawionych obywateli imperialnych dominiów, kolonii, terytoriów wspólnych oraz protektoratów, którzy są mistrzami Oświecenia. Teraz, skoro opanowali większość z niego dalej się uczą, lecz teraz od monarchy i jego otoczenia, natomiast ich obowiązkiem jest uczyć mniej wyedukowanych od nich przedstawicieli Najjaśniejszego Imperium. Dziewiąta Księga Wielkiej Medytacji albo też Dziewiąta Księga to zbiór haseł i historii służących końcowemu zapoznaniu się z naturą Oświecenia. Opowiada jak powstało, z jakiej potrzeby przyszło na świat oraz dlaczego to monarcha ma być jedynym mistrzem tego nurtu, a inni nie mogą. Nakreśla też kierunku głębszego zrozumienia imperialnej ścieżki oraz potrzebę zjednywania kolejnych ludów, ras i wszechświatów jako element świętej misji tych, którzy są nazywani przez "separatystów" i "ignorantów" za tak zwanych Mrocznych. Księga ta jest zamknięciem nauczania ruchu Oświecenia. W ten sposób wyjaśnia istniejący porządek wieloświata, rolę Nexusa jako pomostu między wszechświatami, egzystencji Imperium, podziałów wewnątrz niego względem znajomości Oświecenia oraz przyczynę jego rozrostu o setki kolejnych uniwersów w ciągu jednego roku w międzywymiarze zwanym zamiennie Pustką. Nakreśla też przyczynę wielu podziałów wewnątrz Imperium i zwalczania ich jako nieskończonego cyklu życia wszelkich istot rozumnych oraz przedstawia ograniczenia Imperium Mrocznego Oświecenia. Dziesiąta Mianem kolejnej już, Dziesiątej Księgi Kanonów Oświecenia i rozpoczynającej Księgi Triumfu Oświecenia określa się tak zwaną Księgę Zwycięstwa Rewolucji. W ramach tego tomu zawarte są dalsze losy monarchy po powstaniu Imperium Nexusa, między innymi nieoczekiwaną próbę kontrrewolucji znienawidzonych Bogów Nexusa, wieczne uwięzienie ich w straszliwym więzieniu w międzywymiarze, ogłoszenie Mrocznej Wieży centrum wszelkiego Oświecenia oraz siedzibą Więzozmysłu, jak również losy ich Wybrańców oraz decyzję o dalszym rozwoju Imperium Nexusa z ich pomocą jako tak zwanych Apoteostatów Oświecenia podzielonych na tak zwane Zwiastuny Nadziei i Mścicieli Mroku, często będących również dziećmi samozwańczych bóstw. Dzięki tej historii nie-imperialni mogą poznać historię swoich wrogów po zwycięskiej Rewolucji Nexusiańskiej oraz ich dojście do potęgi wiele tysiącleci przed ich pojawieniem się w danym wszechświecie, jak również domyślić się ich motywacji oraz możliwości. Sami przedstawiciele Mrocznego Imperium korzystają z tego, by udowodnić jedną prawdę - żaden byt nie jest niepokonany, nawet jeśli jest on bardzo potężny i nieśmiertelny, a za swoją pychę, arogancję oraz żądzę władzy i potęgi płaci się karą w postaci odebrania takich mocy. Jedenasta Do Jedenastej Księgi, zwanej Księgą Krucjat i Apokalips zaliczają się rozmaite historie ukazujące wydawać by się mogło niemożliwe do wygrania wojny, bitwy czy imperialne Krucjaty, które jakby w jakiś niebywały sposób okazały się zwycięskie dla Imperium. Ten tom Kanonów stanowi zbiór opowiadań, mających być uzasadnieniem wprowadzania Pax Nexus na ziemiach oświeconych oraz jak niektórzy skończyli, rządzeni przez anarchię i terror oraz kierowani butą i arogancją. Historie w Księdze Krucjat i Apokalips stanowią uzasadnienie prowadzenia wojen przez Imperium Nexusa - walczą nie przeciwko jakimś tam wrogom; walczą o zakończenie wszelkich walk, rządów tyranów oraz chcą nie dopuścić do zamiany całych planet w atomowe pogorzelisko lub coś gorszego. Ma to na celu obrzydzenie chęci do wywoływania konfliktów oraz służby w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej jako jeden z największych zaszczytów w całym ich życiu. Dwunasta W Kanonach Oświecenia ostatnią z często powtarzanych Ksiąg na drodze do Oświecenia jest Dwunasta Księga, zwana Księgą Pokoju. W sposób oczywisty nakreśla ona porządek w postaci tak zwanego Pax Nexus. W jego ramach znajdują się: demokracja, tolerancja, altruizm, sekularyzacja oraz Oświecenie. By jednak mogło ono istnieć musi istnieć również władza imperialna, albowiem bez niej wszelkie marzenia o Pax Nexus są niemożliwe i mogą zostać spaczone przez tak zwanych Ułomnych, będących nieświadomymi sługami Antyimperialnych bądź Klerykałów. Jako symbole istnienia Pax Nexus prezentują się: flaga i godło, wojsko, Zakony, monarcha oraz Mowa Nexusa. Księga ta stanowi zwieńczenie całego cyklu, który mówi że Imperium przybywa zakończyć rządy Ery Chaosu, by następnie wprowadzić Erę Pax Nexus, ponieważ tylko oni są z nim zaznajomieni i tylko oni wiedzą jak zakończyć wszelkie wojny na zawsze oraz zaprowadzić pokój, dobrobyt i postęp na danych ziemiach. Przez to wielu określa ich jako Mistrzów, ponieważ kryją w sobie klucz do ich ocalenia. To dlatego gdy już zostaną Oświeceni rozumieją jakie mieli szczęście, nie widząc w Mrocznym Imperium wrogów, ale sprzymierzeńców. Trzynasta Księga Zaginionych Praw to tak zwana Trzynasta Księga, przez wielu uważana za Księgę Ostateczną. Jest ona jednak dostępna tylko jeśli przeczytano wszystkie poprzednie dwanaście, jednak niekoniecznie zrozumiawszy zawartą tam filozofię Oświecenia. W tym tomie nakreślony jest cały porządek istniejący w Imperium - podziały ludności, istnienie Wspólnych Języków i Mowy Nexusa, stworzenie Armii Imperialnej i Zakonów, urząd monarchy, Parlamentum oraz wszystkie inne tego typu rzeczy. Dzięki tej części Kanonów Oświecenia mieszkańcy zarówno terytoriów nexusiańskich jak i państw nie-imperialnych mogą pojąć całą kulturę, prawo oraz mentalność mieszkańców. Ostatnia Księga stanowi podsumowanie wszystkich poprzednich. Jest to w pewien sposób zrobienie rachunku sumienia na Imperium przez jego własnych mieszkańców - wszystkie wady i zalety, cała natura Oświecenia, wszelka historia, mentalność i kultury jakie się przewinęły przez to wielkie mocarstwo w końcu spotykają się w tym jednym tomie, by doszło dzięki temu do rozrachunku na najcudowniejszym dziele w historii wieloświata, jakie wyzwoliło śmiertelników i inne jeszcze istoty od fałszywych Bogów Nexusa, kapłanów, szamanów i tym podobnych heretyków. Wybrane fragmenty Pierwsza :Przez niezmierzone eony śmiertelnicy czcili Bogów jako swoich panów. Składali im ofiary, błagali o wybaczenie, nieśli w ich imieniu śmierć i zniszczenie. A oni zamiast tego szydzili z nich. Wykorzystywali jak zabawki, wybierając ulubione w postaci Wyznawców oraz czyniąc najbardziej oddanymi jednymi z nich. - Rozdział 1: Pierwszy porządek :Córa Nienawiści, Pajęcza Królowa, Smoczy Jeździec, Wierna Płodzicielka, Matka Duchów czy Władca Kruków. Tak się nazywali jedni z najbardziej znanych z panteonu. Nienawiść, podstęp, szlachetność, stworzenie, litość i mrok. To reprezentowali. Ale byli tak samo ludzcy jak ich zabawki. Panteon, który tworzyli, był ze wszech miar zły, ponieważ nie zamierzał pomagać ginącym w godzinach największej próby. - Rozdział 1: Pierwszy porządek :Mianowali go Arcywybrańcem - ulubieńcem wszystkich. Córa dała mu magię, Królowa przebiegłość, Jeździec w wyniku klęski podarował prastare Ostrze Krwi, Płodzicielka przekazała mu wiedzę nad klonowaniem sobie podobnych, Matka nieśmiertelność, a Władca - kontrolę. Wierzyli, że jest lojalny wyłącznie wobec nich. Tak bardzo, że nie spostrzegli podstępu i ukrytego zamachu stanu. - Rozdział 4: Arcywybraniec :Miał stać się jednym z nich. Ale odmówił. Nie porzucił malteizmu, to jest nienawiści do nich. Wpuścił swoich rewolucjonistów do Mrocznej Wieży, niegdyś białej jak czysta kość słoniowa. Przewrót niemal ją zniszczył. I gdyby nie Arcturus nic by nie przetrwało. A wtedy powiedział '''Nastał kres królestwa niebios. Gasną wszelkie czeluści piekielne. Teraz Nexus jest wolny. Nigdy więcej żaden śmiertelnik nie będzie niewolnikiem. Sam sobie będzie panem, dzięki magii i technologii. Upadło królestwo niebieskie. Powstaje imperium równowagi.' - Rozdział 9: Upadło królestwo, niech żyje imperium. Druga :''Imperium Nexusa przyniosło Oświecenie. Ale wielu miało je za mit, widząc kolonistów i zdobywców, którzy wszystko niszczyli. I przez to przylgnęło miano Mrocznego Imperium najwspanialszemu stworzeniu, albowiem dominująca kolorystyka wydała im się zła. Na tym polegało Oświecenie na początku - że mrok nie jest tak oczywisty, podobnie światło. Z biegiem czasu ściągały nowe kultury, z których jedna udowodniła podstawową prawdę - mrok można wykorzystać by nieść światło, tak jak dobro niektórzy używają do niesienia zniszczenia. I tak oto czarne stroje czerwienią podkreślone stały się symbolem nadziei dla ludności zmęczonych ciągłymi wojnami. - Rozdział 1: W mrok ku światłości. :A gdy Imperium Nexusa powstało natychmiast przystąpiono do jego przemian. Stworzono Zakony - nadludzi broniących granic oświeconych ziem. Armię Imperialną, mężów i żony nie znających strachu. Sabaty co Arkana okiełznały oraz Inkwizycje, co strzegły by badania nie zakończyły się zagładą. I wreszcie takie proste instytucje jak Parlamentum, stanowiące zgromadzenie wszystkich głosów ze wszystkich domen Oświecenia. - Rozdział 2: Nowy porządek Wojny nie były specjalnością Imperium. Ale pewnego dnia wróg ohydny, którego imienia lepiej zapomnieć, zagroził zniszczeniem świętej domeny. Na słowo '''Oświecenie' zareagowali wysyłając zniszczenie na całą planetę. Monarcha zachował zimną krew, inaczej niż jego dwór i tak oto rozbrzmiało wzdłuż oświeconych nowe hasło - Krucjata. I wróg po wielu z nich w końcu się ugiął pod złowrogim obliczem mścicieli. Bo kto raz oświeconych wybije ten pewnego dnia ugnie się przed nimi i skończy jako zhańbiony.'' - Rozdział 3: Święta wojna Trzecia :Nie ma czegoś takiego jak element wyłącznie dobry i wyłącznie zły. Każdy przedmiot zawiera w sobie yin i yang. Miecz to yang, jednak jeśli jest on używany w obronie własnej wówczas staje się yin. A jeśli osoba głosząca hasła będące yin używa jako yang wówczas wypacza je, wsadza cierń w naiwne serca i umysły, zmienia w jad, który zatruwa wszystko wokół. Oświeceni winni używać yin i yang w taki sposób, by istniała idealna równowaga między nimi i to jest ich głównym celem. - Rozdział 1: Natura wieloświata Mawiał prastary filozof gaiański, Karol Marks, że są wyzyskujący i wyzyskiwani oraz że wszyscy zasługują na wolność, szczególnie narodowości, podając za przykład szlachetnych Polaków, miłujących demokrację i religijną tolerancję ponad wszystko, będących przy tym pogromcami wszelakich tyranów. Widząc mądrości Marksa i Engelsa z hasłem, że komunizm dąży do zniesienia wszelkich nierówności społecznych, mówiąc że musi istnieć tolerancja i demokracja wpoił te wartości do Imperium szlachetny monarcha, czyniąc komunizm celem wszystkich przedstawicieli. Tak oto powstały trzy filary Imperium Nexusa: altruizm, demokracja, tolerancja. - Rozdział 2: Komunizm, demokracja, bezinteresowność Czwarta :Było niegdyś państwo ignorantów znane jako Imperium Narseńskie, mające wiele alternatywnych wersji. W jednym z nich rasizm, faszyzm i imperializm szerzył się niczym zaraza. Aczkolwiek stawili opór Oświeconym dosyć silny, przekonując pozostałych, że jest to największe zagrożenie ich Drogi Mlecznej. Ale w Imperium powstała rewolta. Mając dosyć trzech Krucjat przekonali się czym naprawdę jest Oświecenie. Porzucili oni wiarę w Imperatora, czyniąc z kilku planet nowe Dominium. Zaoferowali propozycję - ich wolność w zamian za opiekę Imperium. Arcturus zgodził się na to. I tak oto Dominium Narseńskie u boku Armii Imperialnej stanęło ramię w ramię, stając się pierwszym protektoratem i przejmując ziemie Imperium. Uczynienie protektoratem nie było jednak kolonizacją czy wasalizacją, lecz zaszczytem - mogli być niezależni, prowadzić swoją politykę wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną oraz obierać własny ustrój w zamian za przyjęcie Oświecenia. - Rozdział 1: Bracia i siostry w Oświeceniu Piąta :Istoty nad wyraz plugawe, bogami się zwące, zechciały kontrolować cały wszechświat razem z istotami go zamieszkującymi, które w przeciwieństwie do nich były słabe, śmiertelne i ograniczone. Bogowie, jak siebie kazali nazywać, wierzyli że są wszechmocni, mogą decydować o losie śmiertelników oraz będą działać tylko wedle własnego kaprysu. Jednak co kiedy bogów nie było? Wówczas szamani i kapłani wymyślali je, mówiąc że są oni w naturze, wodzie, ogniu, ziemi, powietrzu lub nawet w cieniu. Gdy jednak przybyło Najjaśniejsze Imperium Oświecenia monarcha nasz, nieśmiertelny Arcturus Lwowski, wskazał czym byli Ci tak zwani '''bogowie'. Na wieść o tym nowi Oświeceni porzucili stare idee, pełne kłamstw i prześladowań, a następnie wybrali ateizm i malteizm imperialny, znosząc religie z państw i wprowadzając rozdział wyznań od administracji.'' - Rozdział 2: Śmierć Bogom! Szósta :Zostać Obywatelem - to znaczy rozumieć Oświecenie w stopniu początkowym. Nikomu nie odmawia się podążanie tą drogą, albowiem Oświecenie nikogo nie odtrąca w swym błogosławionym prawdziwie wpływie. Jednak nie można dopuścić, aby ktoś wypaczył tą najwspanialszą we wszech-historii ideę, tak jak moce wypaczyli Ci przeklęci na wieki Bogowie Nexusa. Monarcha ukazał nam, że moc to odpowiedzialność, a wewnętrzna równowaga i samokontrola w formie kodeksu moralnego obronią nas przed podobnym losem. - Rozdział 3: Moralność, fundament Oświecenia Siódma :Rzekła wtedy Atrana, córka Władcy Kruków, jedna z wielkich uczennic monarchy Najjaśniejszego Imperium: '''Ojcze, nie jesteś wszechmocny'. Były Bóg zaśmiał się: Nie?, na co ta mówi: Nikt nie ma prawa w pojedynkę wszystkim władać. Rządziliśmy Nexusem niczym własnym domem, ale zapomnieliśmy wszyscy, że o dom trzeba dbać. Nie możemy użyć jego i Imperium do przywrócenia Upadłego Panteonu.. Ja jednak wolę słuchać się siebie niż kogoś słabego i mizernego. Nie stój mi na drodze, Atrano., a słysząc te słowa córka wezwała wszelkie swe moce by powstrzymać tyranicznego ojca. I zginęłaby gdyby nie jej Więzozmysł z monarchą. Arcturus wkroczył i wyssał wszelkie moce, zabijając go. I wtedy powiedział: Niechaj ten czyn stanowi symbol kary, albowiem nikt kto ma siłę uznawaną przez wielu za boską nie ma prawa decydować o cudzym życiu i śmierci.'' - Rozdział 7: Nikt nie jest wszechmocny Ósma :Pierwotne Dzikości. Rzeczy, które wszystkich z nas dotyczyły. To blokady nałożone przez Panteon Nexusa, które wciąż Imperium usiłuje usunąć. Przez te rzeczy wielu nie może za życia zaznać Oświecenia, a zniszczenie ich trwać może nawet całe eony. Pijaństwo, uzależnienia, seks, hedonizm, wiara w "bóstwa" oraz skąpstwo. Tak, te cechy to przejaw arogancji, pychy i zła. A każdy kto chce Oświecenia musi się nauczyć ich wyzbycia z siebie, albowiem uniemożliwiają głębsze pojmowanie Oświecenia oraz otaczającej istoty je rozumiejące uniwersów i Nexusa. - Rozdział 1: Pierwotne Dzikości :Pierwsi z Oświeconych wyzbyli się wszelkich Pierwotnych Dzikości. Przestali pić alkohol na potęgę, odrzucili przesadne przyjemności, używać zaczęli stosunku do rozmnażania, nie zaś przesadnej przyjemności, odrzucili fałszywych bogów i ich kapłanów, przestali zbierać fanatycznie wszelkie bogactwa wszystkich wszechświatów oraz odrzucili wszelkie uzależnienia. Monarcha wówczas rzekł: '''Wyjdźcie z cienia, który wami władał, albowiem jest on tylko narzędziem i wykorzystajcie cień ten wraz z resztą aspektów tego świata i podążcie za mną, by zanieść Oświecenie do wszystkich z istot, które po wyzwoleniu z Pierwotnych Dzikości już nigdy nie będą cierpieć klątw nałożonych przez bluźnierczy Panteon Nexusa dzięki wyzwolicielskim działaniom Imperium Nexusa.' - Rozdział 2: Kres cienia Dziewiąta :''Budda powiadał: '''Medytacja prowadzi do mądrości. Jej brak zaś - ignorancję.' A to właśnie jest podstawą Oświecenia. Niesie ono mądrość i z mądrości powstaje. Ignorancja zaś zamyka istoty przed nim i zmusza do dalszej egzystencji w rasizmie, ksenofobii oraz nietolerancji. I tak oto, rozumiejąc potęgę medytacji, monarcha oddał się jej w Mrocznej Wieży w Nexusie, gdzie przez ponad cały rok jedynie komunikował się przez Więzozmysł z otoczeniem. I zrozumiał podstawę wszystkiego - czasu, przestrzeni, potęgi i wiedzy. I tak oto nasze Oświecenie, a jego nauki się rozpoczęły.'' - Rozdział 1: Roczna medytacja monarchy :A gdy wkroczycie już na drogę Oświecenia, nigdy z niej nie zawrócicie, albowiem jest ona ze wszech miar wspaniała. Wspanialsza jest ona niż wszystkie inne stworzone we wszech-historii. Nigdy żadnej innej wspaniałej nie znajdziecie, albowiem jej harmonia, wiedza i otwartość są fundamentem Imperium Nexusa, które to jako jedyne w pełni je zrozumiało. Kombinat to mistrzowie Oświecenia, a żeby służyć jeszcze lepiej stoją na straży tej idei, żeby nikt nigdy jej nie sprofanował, tak jak to próbowali ongiś zrobić w pierwszych dniach Bogowie Nexusa i ich rzekomi Wybrańcy. - Rozdział 9: Wielka prawda Dziesiąta :Gdy monarcha dotarł na Ziemię zastał ją zniszczoną przez jedną z wielkich wojen, która zmieniła ją w atomowe pustkowie. Zatrute wody, spalone domy, zniszczone wraki maszyn czy chociażby ciągłe wojny między klanami. A wtedy Lwowski powiedział: '''Nigdy więcej świat ten nie spotka żadna wojna', a jego wspaniałe Zakony zstąpiły niosąc nadzieję poszkodowanym, zaś wspaniała Ka-Cthiria, jego partnerka w wędrówkach Oświecenia, rzekła: Oświecenie to nadzieja, a Ci co w nią wierzą, znajdą i zrozumieją ideę Imperium. Ten świat zniszczony został przez wojny, niech stanowi przykład barbarzyństwa i ignorancji. Zasiejemy tu nowe nasiona zwane postępem, tolerancją i miłością, które zmienią to nuklearne piekło w raj pośród nieskończonego oceanu gwiazd.'' - Rozdział 3: Ogrody pokoju i pustynie wojny Jedenasta :Mawia się wiele o Imperium, ale prawda jest jedna. Krucjaty to nie są proste wojny jakie Imperium musi kończyć i które wywołują jego niezliczeni wrogowie. Gdy raz okrzyknie się Krucjatę to wojna z separatyzmem - teren ten ogłasza się imperialnym, kontrolowanym przez zwolenników rządów terroru i nienawiści. Tak oto Oświecenie niknie na tych ziemiach. Gdy Krucjata się rozpoczyna Imperium będzie walczyło dotąd aż idea pokoju, postępu i harmonii nie wróci do tych ziem i nie zakończy istnienia rządów nienawiści, strachu i zabobonów. - Rozdział 3: Wielkie Krucjaty Dwunasta :Czym jest Pax Nexus i jak go wprowadzić. To wie tylko Najjaśniejsze Imperium Oświecenia, szerzej znane jako Imperium Nexusa. Rzekł monarcha do pierwszych: '''Nie szukajcie wojny, lecz szukajcie pokoju. Gdy pokój znajdziecie, pokój czyńcie, a gdy wojnę znajdziecie, rozejm uczyńcie i w pokój go zmieńcie, bo to jest właśnie Pax Nexus - demokracja, tolerancja i altruizm zawsze wygra w starciu z anarchią, ksenofobią i arogancją.' - Rozdział 3: Pax Nexus Trzynasta :''Imperium Nexusa dzieli mieszkańców wedle Oświecenia. Nie jest to podział miły, ale obowiązkowy, albowiem bez niego magnum opus Arcturusa Lwowskiego rozpadnie się, a do Nexusa powrócą samozwańczy Bogowie i ten ich przeklęty na wieki Panteon. Najwyżej zaznajomieni w Oświeceniu mieszkańcy to Kombinat. Nieśmiertelni, rozumni, są uczniami naszego najukochańszego monarchy, jednocześnie ucząc i chroniąc słabszych od siebie na terenach Imperium. Obywatele to słabiej zaznajomieni z Oświeceniem, nie są nieśmiertelni, lecz robią wszystko by Kombinatem zostać. Dzięki nim państwo się rozwija, czuwają nad tym by Kombinat nie przejął pełni władzy, jak również nad tym, by wszystkim istotom rozumnym w Imperium Nexusa było dobrze. Wszyscy Ci, co dopiero poznają Oświecenie, lecz go nie opanowani to Mieszkańcy. Tak jak Obywatele nie mogą wyruszyć do Nexus Centrum, przepięknej stolicy Imperium, a jednocześnie nie mogą opuścić swojego wszechświata, ponieważ są jeszcze ograniczeni umysłowo. Za cel postawili więc sobie wyzwolić się z tych ograniczeń. - Rozdział 2: Społeczności Ciekawostki *Kanony Oświecenia są spisane wyłącznie w Mowie Nexusa. Spisanie ich we Wspólnych Językach jest karane jako znieważenie symboli państwowych, natomiast runy wykonane w dialektach innych niż Mowa Nexusa nie działają. Kategoria:Wojna Miliona Kategoria:Księga